


Sewn Together

by flickawhip



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire tends to Vanessa's wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewn Together

Claire is silent as she gestures for Vanessa to sit, moving to gather what she needed to fix the woman's wounds, her touch light as she cleans and disinfects the woman's cuts, hating the wince she gets in return. 

"Easy..."

Her voice is gentle as she sews the woman's wound closed, each stitch neat and tidy, her touch light as she smooths a bandage over Vanessa's wound, her smile soft as Vanessa's breath hitches. 

"Okay... relax."

She speaks gently again, her tone light and sweet. 

"Get some rest..."

"Here?"

"Well, I'm not going to kick you out..."

"Thanks."

Vanessa murmured, settling herself to lie with her head in Claire's lap, surprising them both with how relaxed she was. Claire hesitates, then strokes a hand through her hair, soothing her.


End file.
